Serpent in Lion's Clothing
by WaywardWinchester66
Summary: Harry Potter is sick of being treated like a chess piece in the wizarding war. He has been betrayed by those he was meant to protect and he's had enough of it. When he seeks out Voldemort he expects to die, but upon learning new information about the boy who lived he offers the boy another choice. To join his side and end the war, but Voldemort's plans aren't quite what he thought.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N Allo, just stopping into say I in no way own Harry Potter, only in my wildest dreams and even them I lost the franchise in a game of chance so better for me not to own it. Please review, I always welcome constructive criticisms. Flamers are welcome to try and destroy my self-esteem, but I'm sorry to inform you that died ages ago. Anywho, on with the story)

Chapter 1: A serpent in lion's clothing

Attention was never something he sought out, he really despised being put in the spotlight. It had never been a good thing when he was younger and growing up with the Dursleys and it hadn't been when The Daily Prophet got involved in his life either. Harry didn't feel like he was asking for much when he asked for privacy, but to the wizarding world the Chosen One didn't deserve privacy. He needed to be in the public eye for all to judge. Harry had grown tired of it after his second year when the story regarding the rumors of his status as a parselmouth had somehow been leaked outside the castle. The headlines had shouted many things the following weeks, but the number one was _'Could the Savior of the Wizarding World be a Serpent in Lion's Clothing?'_ He remembered reading the article that day and laughing hysterically at the accusation. He was certain Rita Skeeter was especially proud of herself for that supposedly clever headline. If only they knew what his true sorting results had almost been. Contrary to popular belief though, Harry was far from stupid. He knew what would have occurred had he been placed within the house of serpents. He would have been labeled a dark wizard, just as most Slytherins were. For a school that preached house acceptance, Slytherin was treated as an outcast house.

Somedays he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he had accepted Draco's offer of friendship that day in first year, what if he hadn't asked the sorting hat to change its mind? The lions had certainly turned on him plenty in his four years at Hogwarts, would the serpents have done the same? Sitting in the astronomy tower the same thoughts plagued him as he studied the dark night sky above. The whole school seemed to be against him at the moment with his name having mysteriously appeared from the Triwizard Cup, another problem for him to deal with. Ron wasn't currently speaking to him as he had accused Harry of doing it to garner more fame, Hermione had stuck by Ron's side and they had both shunned him as of late. If the Ginger wanted to believe that then he obviously didn't know Harry as well as he liked to brag. Neither of them did really, they weren't really his best friends though, so it didn't matter to him. They were the friends that Dumbledore had wanted Harry to have, but Harry wasn't really concerned with that the old man wanted anymore either. He had enough problems without the old man trying to use him like a chess piece. He would need to focus on the Triwizard tournament first and foremost to keep himself alive. Then there was the matter of the fake professor Alistair Moody whom Harry was almost certain was really Bartimaeus Crouch Junior. The young lion had reviewed the memories collected from when Barty Crouch Junior had been taken in by Aurors and the nervous tick with his tongue was rather similar to the one that Moody had shown in the past few weeks. Harry could take a few guesses as to why the man would be here within Hogwarts under the guise of Polyjuice potion, but the likeliest would be to try and deliver him to Voldemort. Harry had to admit it wasn't a bad way to try and capture him, the other man seemed to have mastered Moody's mannerisms well if even the professors couldn't see through his act. Needless to say, Harry needed to have a chat with the man soon, he may be able to speed his plans up a bit. Harry was tired of playing the precious savior, he was ready to take an active part in this war. However, if his hunch regarding the two sides was correct then he may be looking at a change of his position within this war. The raven snorted to himself softly, 'Serpent in Lion's clothing indeed."

(A/N so let me know what you think, I haven't quite decided who Harry is going to end up paired with yet. So any suggestions would be helpful in deciding, at the moment it could be Tom, Draco, or the Weasley twins are where I'm leaning but nothing is set in stone yet. Next chapter will be coming soon, tata for now~)


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation and Requests

(A/N Thank you for the reviews! I'm hoping to be posting chapters fairly quickly as long as life doesn't interfere. Once again, I have no ownership rights to the Harry Potter franchise)

Chapter 2: Confrontation and Requests

Harry had snuck back to Gryffindor tower under the invisibility cloak just as the sun was breaking the horizon line. It wasn't a big deal though; he didn't sleep much anymore anyway. No one seemed to notice, and he was perfectly content to keep it that way. As he crept through the portrait hole and headed to the dormitory to get ready for classes the dark-haired boy began plotting how to confront Barty Crouch Junior. The young lion was weary of approaching him and revealing how much he had realized without a solid plan in mind. Contrary to public belief, the boy didn't enjoy near death experiences and he's had quite enough for one lifetime and possibly more.

It was a certainty that the man knew far more curses than Harry could hope to know the counter to. Even with him reading and learning new spells in his free time, the older man had more years of experience. Reasoning with him was an option, but from many accounts Barty Crouch Junior was a far cry from a reasonable or sane man. With him acting as Moody, Harry couldn't begin to gauge his sanity enough to be certain that a rational conversation was possible. He also couldn't bet that Barty would avoid kidnapping him just because they were within Hogwarts. He was sure the man had a plan to get him out after all if he had made sure Harry ended up in the tournament. The raven rubbed his temples slightly, feeling a headache forming as he considered his options.

Turning his thoughts to the tournament gave Harry a suspicion though. Voldemort was adamant to kill him by his wand, and his wand alone. So Harry knew him dying in the challenges wasn't part of the plan. He recalled that the victor received a trophy, could that be the play? A portkey perhaps? How could they ensure he would win though? Harry fixed his red and gold tie in the mirror, wondering if his suspicion was correct.

"Primping for a photo op now Potter?" An annoying voice cut through Harry's thoughts. Emerald eyes glanced up to the mirror, seeing an annoyed Ron Weasley staring at him with a scowl. "Hardly. Simply dressing for class, is looking presentable a crime now Ronald?" He drawled, keeping his face a mask of cool indifference. The boy's ears flushed a bright shade of red, from anger or embarrassment he wasn't sure. The boy stalked off, muttering under his breath as he headed for the bathroom. The raven shook his head slightly, he had more important things to be concerned with than Ronald's ego and false accusations.

Harry grabbed his bag holding his transfiguration and potions books and headed down the stairs towards the common room. He passed Hermione waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Ron, he ignored her presence and left through the portrait hole without a backwards glance. As he walked through the castle towards the great hall he returned to his previous train of thought. Perhaps he could approach Barty Crouch with a letter first before attempting to discuss his plans in person. If the letter went well then Harry could approach him in person and explain what his current thoughts were. Perhaps he could suggest a magical oath to ensure a truce? He nodded slightly to himself, deciding this to be his course of action.

The great hall was mostly empty when Harry arrived, it was early enough that many students were still sleeping. He took a seat at the Gryffindor table, ignoring the jeers coming from the Slytherin table as he did so. Surprisingly, Malfoy wasn't the one leading it for a change. The blonde was sitting quietly, still eating and ignoring the nudges as his table mates tried to get him to join in. Harry was curious about the change in the blonde's behavior but brushed it off, it wasn't as if he asked the blonde that he would tell Harry why. Harry nibbled at a piece of toast as he pulled a sheet of lose parchment from his bag along with a quill.

_Dear Barty Crouch Junior, _

_I know you are impersonating Alastair Moody. No, I haven't mentioned it to Dumbledore or anyone else for that matter. I have something I wish to discuss with you in person. However, I want a magical oath that you will not harm me or kidnap me. If you are interested in what I have to say, then let's arrange a face to face meeting. _

_Harry James Potter_

The raven reread the note and nodded, he believed it got his point across well. He folded the note up and cast a charm on it that would only allow Barty himself to open the note. He stood from the table and headed for the empty room where Defense was held. He hoped if he left it on the man's desk this morning then he would know before the evening was finished if he was going to get a face to face with the man. He left it on the desk in plain view with _'Moody'_ scrawled across the outside before heading to his morning transfiguration class.

The day passed for Harry in slow motion, he had long since learned the spells for transfiguration and was already working on the ones for next year. His potions brewing had gotten better once he wasn't being partnered with Ron. He did have to avoid the Slytherins slipping things in his cauldron, but that was easily doable. History with Binns always dragged, but today it seemed to be worse than usual. By the time he was heading towards the defense classroom he could feel a thrum of anticipation swimming in his veins, making him jittery.

When he enters the classroom, he catches the man's eyes for a brief moment but the other makes no indication of what he's thinking. Harry took a seat in the back of the classroom and watched as the fake Moody began his class, they were covering the unforgivable curses. They all watched with a mixed range of expressions as Moody preformed each curse on a spider, showing them why they were deemed unforgivable. Once he finished demonstrating the killing curse, walked over in front of Harry's desk mentioning how only one person had ever survived it. When class dismissed Moody looked up catching Harry's eyes again. "Mr. Potter I'd like you to stay behind for a minute." He growled out, the fake eye spinning around in its socket. "Of course, Sir."

Once the other students had cleared out Barty cast a silencing ward and locked the door before turning to face the Boy Who Lived. "I was rather surprised to find your letter Mr. Potter." The older man began slowly. Harry was hyper aware of his surroundings at the moment, determined not to let the other catch him off guard. "I need to discuss something rather important with you. First, I need the magical oath I mentioned in my note." Moody nodded reaching out his hand to link it with Harry's and touched his wand where they met. "I Bartimous Crouch Junior, solemnly swear not to harm Harry James Potter nor kidnap him." Harry nodded, "I Harry James Potter, solemnly swear that what I am about to tell you is the absolute truth." Barty flicked his eyes up curiously, "So mote it be." He finished as the magic settled over them both. "I want to meet Voldemort." Harry declared, not beating around the bush. He watched the man's eyes widen in shock before narrowing. "Why?" He asked carefully, making Harry smirk. "Because I'm sick of being a pawn in this war. Dumbledore isn't the saint he makes himself out to be. Neither is Voldemort for that matter, but he at least owns up to it." Harry explained, watching the other nod in understanding. "I don't even know what his ideas are regarding this war, what he's fighting for. I have a feeling it's not quite as black and white as Dumbledore makes it seem." Barty simply stared at him for a moment,

"So you wish to meet with him to ask what his goals are and decide which side you actually want to fight for?" He questioned so there were no misunderstandings. "That's correct." The raven confirmed, Barty finally sighed out a breath. "I'll have to bring it up to him and get his approval before I can take you to him. I can't guarantee he will agree to it." Harry nodded, "Tell him I would like to make a magical oath with him as well that I will not be harmed or taken prisoner." He stated neutrally, "You can show him the memory of this conversation if it will help convince him to speak to me."

"I'll be reporting to him tonight; you should have your answer by tomorrow." The older replied, making Harry smirk once more. "Excellent. I'll be going then. Oh, and your secret is safe with me, you're not quite as crazy as people made you out to be Mr. Crouch." He tossed over his shoulder as he walked towards the door. "Call me Barty, I detest being called Mr. Crouch. It reminds me too much of my father." He grimaced, nose scrunching up in distaste. "Of course, but then I insist on being called Harry. I hear enough Mr. Potter in Snape's classroom." He replied, pausing with his hand on the doorknob. "Fine, you'll have your answer soon Harry." He sighed, dropping the silencing ward as Harry left the room.

Barty stood in silence wandering exactly how he was to tell his lord that the Boy Who Lived was considering a change of sides. He believed the man would probably be thrilled to get control of Dumbledore's weapon. He actually hoped his lord would leave the boy alive though, he seemed rather intelligent and cunning. Barty believed he could be an asset to their cause. Shaking himself from his train of thought, he retrieved the portkey from his desk. "Riddle Manor." He whispered, his body disappearing from sight, leaving behind an empty classroom.

-Riddle Manor-

Once his feet found purchase on solid ground once more, he immediately dropped to one knee in a bow before his lord. His lord sat in his chair looking rather bored but straightened at his arrival. The man was no longer the half life form he had been, after scouring the world for a magic to return his body he had managed to happen across a ritual. By destroying all of his horcruxes except the one he had embedded within Nagini he had performed a ritual to rebound his soul fragments and regained the body he had when he went by Tom Riddle. He looked just slightly older than his diary self, around twenty-three or twenty-four at most. "My lord I have some very…interesting news for you." He began, not daring to look up. The dark wizard was still known to show a short temper at disrespect. "And what, pray tell, is so interesting Bartimous?" Voldemort questioned, leaning his chin his palm. "I have just had a discussion with the Potter boy, he discovered I was not in fact Alistair Moody." He admitted, slightly afraid at being punished for blowing his cover. "And how did he come to discover that?" Voldemort inquired, his features a calm mask of indifference. "He didn't say, but he approached me with a desire to talk. I can provide you the memory of the conversation my lord." The dark wizard nodded, entering his follower's mind and watching the memory of his conversation with the boy who lived.

"So he's interested in meeting me to find out my goals in this war? The boy is cleverer than I've given him credit for it seems. He's seen through Dumbledore and now wants to make an informed decision about which side to fight with? I'll grant him this request then, bring him to me as soon as possible." The red eyed man smirked, watching his follower nod and stand. "Of course my lord, I will bring him to you tomorrow." The man activated the return portkey leaving the dark lord to his thoughts.

'So you've lost control of your weapon aye Dumbledore? I wonder what kind of lies you've fed the boy about my goals in this fight. Have you made me out to be a monster to him as you did the wizarding world all those years ago? No matter, I'll swear the boy's oath and I'll tell him how this war really began.' The dark wizard thought to himself, 'Harry Potter could prove to be exactly what it took to win this war.'

Feeling pleased with the way things were progressing the young man stood from his seat and headed for his chambers, after all tomorrow was shaping up to be a rather interesting day for him. He'd need to be well rested to deal with the seemingly bright minded Gryffindor he had just agreed to see. He knew many believed the boy to be brash and forward, but that didn't seem to be the case. The Harry Potter in Barty's memory had been calm, calculating, and confident. He had reminded Voldemort of himself during his own Hogwart's days. He couldn't help but wonder what else the boy might be hiding behind his façade. He'd soon find out.


	3. Chapter 3: Eeney Meanie Miny Moe

(A/N Ello everyone, welcome back! I'm thrilled to see the love this story is receiving! There is a poll on my profile where you can vote on who Harry should ultimately end up with so let me know what you guys think! I hold no ownership rights to the Harry Potter franchise.)

Chapter 3: Eeney Meanie Miny Moe, which side will Harry go?

When Harry descended down to the Great Hall the next morning, he was already annoyed. His morning had been plagued with an infuriating Ronald Weasley making an ass of himself. The raven had half a mind to hex the annoying ginger just to get him to shut up. Huffing in frustration he sat down at the Gryffindor table and had just picked up a piece of toast when a hand landed on his shoulder. Looking up he was greeted by the sight of a stoic professor Moody. Harry cleared his throat a bit before speaking, "Good morning professor." He spoke evenly with a small smile, "Good morning Mr. Potter, I need you to come with me to my classroom there is something we need to discuss." The fake Moody replied in a serious tone, Harry nodded and stood to follow the other man down the halls.

Once they arrived in the defense classroom Barty cast a silencing ward and turned to face the young wizard. "I spoke with the dark lord last night and he's agreed to a meeting with you. I'm to bring you to him tonight." Barty informed, a small smirk lighting up the Gryffindor's face at the information. "Excellent, I assume you already have an idea on how to sneak me away from the castle?" He questioned leaning against a desk, Barty snorted softly at the question. "Of course, do you think me such an amateur that I wouldn't have thought this through?" The older wizard had to admit that the younger boy was nothing like the public had made him out to be. "Just making sure, what time can we leave?" Harry grinned, crossing his arms across his chest. "As soon as classes are finished and we can assure you won't be missed." Barty assured the young lion, "Just remember to tread carefully with the dark lord. He isn't as insane as the one you've met in the past, but he still has a short temper when interacting with others." He warned the boy, hoping he would heed it.

The Gryffindor was silent for a moment before nodding to show he understood. "I'll be careful, I'll meet you here this evening then Barty." Harry smiled, pausing with his hand on the door handle. "Also, thank you for taking the risk in asking him in the first place." He left the classroom, not noticing the shocked expression upon the fake professor's face.

That evening when classes had finished Harry was dropping his book bag off in the dormitory, he had been informed that the third task of the tournament would be occurring in a few weeks. He had honestly gotten fed up with this whole tournament business but nothing he said could get him out of it. He was also annoyed after being cornered by Rita Skeeter today and all the lies she was sure to print in The Prophet.

Arriving in the defense room he shut and locked the door, making Barty turn and raise an eyebrow in his direction. "Annoyed are we?" He teased taking in the scowl on the raven's face. "You try dealing with reporters and this stupid tournament for day and tell me it doesn't drive you bloody insane." Harry huffed childishly making the other laugh, "No thank you, I'll leave that to you. Take a moment to calm down before I take you to meet the dark lord, it'll do you well." Barty advised, retrieving the portkey from the desk as the raven takes a moment to compose himself. Once the young wizard seemed less annoyed, Barty offered him the portkey to grab onto. Waiting until Harry had a hand upon it, he called out the activation words. "Riddle Manor."

When their feet landed back on solid ground they stood in the immaculate entryway of Riddle Manor. Harry glanced around the foyer; emerald eyes curious. He had imagined it to be more…sinister? "The dark lord is waiting in his study for us" Barty interrupted his thoughts, leading Harry towards a staircase. They followed a labyrinth of hallways to a large dark oak door, Harry keeping a mental map in case things went south. Barty knocked on the door, after a brief pause a smooth baritone called out from inside. "Enter."

Barty opened the door and led the raven inside, Harry's eyes taking in the fireplace and large oak desk. His eyes landed on the man behind the desk and widened a bit in surprise. "I see you're not living on the back of someone's head now, that must be nice." The raven remarked, Barty glanced back at him in warning. Voldemort simply quirked an eyebrow at the younger wizard and smirked. "Yes it is, I heard you expect a magical oath of me?" He cut to the chase, all business. Harry nodded, moving towards the red eyed man. Voldemort held his arm out and linked it with Harry's placing his wand tip where they met. "I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, solemnly swear not to harm or imprison Harry James Potter and to tell him the truth." The older wizard started; Harry nodded his acceptance. "I, Harry James Potter, solemnly swear to speak only the truth and that this conversation will never be repeated or shown to anyone." Voldemort nodded his own agreement, "So mote it be." He finished pulling his wand away as the magic settled over them both.

Voldemort motioned for Harry to sit in front of the desk, Barty having taken up a spot against the wall. Harry sat in one of the large chairs, keeping his face schooled in a calm mask. "So Mr. Potter, Bartimous tells me you'd like to discuss my goals in this war?" The older wizard inquired, "That's correct. I've come to learn Dumbledore isn't quite as trustworthy as everyone believes. While I do admit you have done many horrible things, you don't try to hide that however." Harry began, "Your diary horcrux didn't seem insane either, so I can only guess that you lost more of your sanity as you continued to split your soul. Am I right?" Surprise flashed in red eyes momentarily before it was gone again. "How do you know about Horcruxs?" He asked, keeping his voice even. "I found some information about them in the restricted section some time ago. When I recalled your diary self it seemed to make sense but was only a theory. You just confirmed it though." Harry smirked, making the red eyed man snort slightly. "I see. Well you're right I split my soul to gain my immortality and drove myself insane. That has been corrected recently, that's how I've recovered the body you see now." Voldemort replied, lacing his fingers together atop the desk. "Good to know, so in the memories I saw that you were trying to run for Minister. You were doing things the legal way, what happened?" Harry inquired, tilting his head.

Barty was mentally freaking out against the wall at the sheer snark the Gryffindor was using with the dark lord. He was surprised the older male was taking it so well at hexed the cheeky brat. The older wizard seemed more amused than anything with the young boy.

"Dumbledore happened, just as he did when I went out for the defense position at Hogwarts. The old fool was rather adamant to keep me away from any sort of power." He sighed in an annoyed tone, "He used the actions of those following me to disgrace my name and label me a dark lord. It is true that I had a circle of supporters that tried to make my dreams a reality. They did not act directly under my orders though. They didn't become followers until after my sanity began to slip and I resorted to more violent methods to get my points across. In doing so I only reinforced what Dumbledore had told the world about me." The older wizard explained, watching Harry nod in understanding. "So Dumbledore turned everyone against you before you even truly became a dark wizard?" He inquired, Voldemort shook his head slightly. "Not quite, I had already delved into the dark arts before then, you know of my time at Hogwarts. In the time of the Hogwarts founders magic wasn't as divided as it is now. People label magic they are afraid of as dark, not all spells that fall into that category are bad Mr. Potter. There are many shades of gray where magic is concerned." He smirked, "Call me Harry. I hate being called Mr. Potter. So what are your goals now then?" Harry questioned crossing his legs.

"How much do you really want to know Harry?" The red eyed man leaned forward on his hands. "All of it, if I'm to consider changing my side in this war I need to know what principles I'm defending." The raven replied evenly, making the older wizard nod. "To put it simply I wish to protect magic and show the wizarding world the shades of gray. I wish to end the discrimination against the werewolves, vampires, and other creatures that many wizards look down upon. I want to protect magical children, I disagree with the fact that they aren't educated about our world until they turn twelve. I admit that during my insanity my goals became distorted, but these are the goals that I wanted to accomplish when I ran for minister and it's the goals I wish to pursue now with my sanity returned." He informed the young lion, watching him process what had been said.

"That sounds fairly reasonable actually. I didn't know that you had a stance regarding werewolves and other creatures." Harry admitted, Dumbledore had neglected to tell Harry anything regarding the dark side's views. He had only attempted to convince Harry that the dark lord was unforgivable and needed to be killed. "Many of my allies are creatures Harry. There are many of them that possess valuable skills and are knowledgeable in the ways of war." The red eyed wizard smirked, "There is no reason why they should be treated as less than wizards." Harry was actually a bit shocked at how reasonable the older wizard sounded now. "That is true." Harry murmured distractedly, considering his options. He knew the dark wizard was telling the truth as he was under a magical oath and what he was saying made a lot of sense. After realizing that Dumbledore expected Harry and Voldemort both to die in their final battle he could only assume that Dumbledore planned to lead the wizarding world after they were both gone. Voldemort was the only one really standing against him. "If you do decide to switch sides Harry, you do realize you would have to leave Hogwarts, leave your friends." The red eyed wizard explains, if the boy joins his side he needs the boy to understand what he's leaving. "My true friends will stand by me regardless of which side I fight for. As for leaving Hogwarts that's not much of a concern." Harry frowned a bit, "You would need to stay here in the manor, would that not bother you?" Voldemort questioned, "Should it?" Harry countered, tilting his head.

Voldemort regarded the young lion coolly, "I have no intentions of harming you if that's what you're asking." Harry nodded in understanding, "You seem much saner and have no intention to harm me so I have no problem with staying here." Harry begins slowly, "But Dumbledore would look for me so the question is how do I make Harry Potter disappear?" He sighed, Voldemort looked at the boy slightly impressed. "Perhaps by providing a body that looks like Harry Potter." He suggests, "There is a ritual that can be preformed on a body to change the appearance permanently." Voldemort explained, "You're third task is coming up in a couple weeks yes?" Harry nodded to confirm the question, "Then we could stage a kidnapping during the task and return what looks like Harry Potter's corpse." The older wizard finishes, a smirk on his face.

Harry considers the plan for a moment, thinking of any possible flaws in it. Finally he nods in agreement with the older man. "I think that could work, what do you require for the ritual?" He questioned, "Everything I need is here in the manor, the only thing you need to worry about is being prepared on the day of the third task." Harry smirks at the statement, "I will be prepared, you can count on that Voldemort." The red eyed man nods his approval, glancing over to Barty who had remained quiet throughout their discussion. "Bartimous, I assume that you can assist Mr. Potter over the next few weeks as we prepare?" He inquires, "Of course my lord." He answers immediately, the dark wizard returns his gaze to the raven in front of him. "Is there anything else we need to discuss then Harry?" He wants all of the questions out of the way now so that the boy is clear about his decision.

Harry racks his brain for any further questions for the dark lord, "If I decide I wish to further my education and am unable to teach myself, is there a way do so?" He questions, he knows that there are still many spells he wants to learn. Voldemort's smirk returns to his face, silently happy that the boy is still interested in learning further magic. "Of course Harry. If you find a form of magic you wish to learn there is someone who can teach you." Harry regards him curiously, "Who?" The raven asks suspiciously, making the older wizard's smirk grow a fraction. "Me of course. Would you have an issue with me training you Harry?" The man inquires, Harry shakes his head. "I believe that would be acceptable." He agrees, the dark wizard honestly believed he would disagree with that suggestion. The boy was definitely something interesting, nothing like the one he had met when he was stuck on Quirrel's head during the raven's first year. This one was clever and rather witty, he reminded the dark wizard so much of a young Tom Riddle that it was like looking in a pensive.

"Then I believe we are finished here, it has grown rather late and someone is going to begin wondering where you've went." Voldemort stated, unlacing his fingers and standing from his chair. Harry nodded standing from his place as well, "If you need to contact me in the meantime you can owl me or ask Bartimous. Address me in any letters as Marvolo to avoid drawing attention. Otherwise, I'll be seeing you in a couple of weeks." The raven smirks, stepping over to where Barty had pulled out the portkey to return them to Hogwarts. "I'll be sure to do so if I need to ask you anything, otherwise I'll see you at the end of the third task Voldemort." Harry grabs a hold of the portkey, surprised when the dark lord cuts in. "If you're insisting on me calling you Harry then call me Tom." As Barty activates the portkey with a tone of surprise lacing his voice, Harry's own face is one of unconcealed shock. The last thing he sees is a smirking Tom Riddle leaning against his desk. 'Smug Bastard.' Harry thinks to himself as they are whisked back to the school.

When they land back inside the defense classroom, Harry glances over at Barty. "Well that went well." He mutters letting go of the portkey. "Indeed, I'm here if you need anything over the next few weeks Harry." Harry nodded shooting the older wizard a smile. "Thank you Barty, I guess I should be sneaking back to Gryffindor tower. I'll see you for class tomorrow." Harry disappears out the door, leaving Barty shaking his head with a small grin. He can already see that the dark lord will have his hands full dealing with the cheeky little lion. This should prove to be interesting to watch unfold.

Harry crawled under the covers of his four-poster bed and relaxed back on the pillow. He considered all of the information that Volde..Tom had told him tonight. He was surprised that the man had allowed himself to be called by his name, he remembered the diary's attitude towards being called Tom and the contempt he held for the name due to his muggle father. He brushed it aside, deciding to think things over further tomorrow after he had slept a few hours. As he was drifting off he couldn't help but chuckle to himself, "Eeney Meanie Miny Moe, which side will Harry go? Well it seems that I've gone to the dark side." He whispered to himself. He should have felt conflicted or guilty, but for the first time in a long time he felt at peace and drifted into an easy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: How to fake your death

(A/N Welcome back my friends, I have no ownership over Harry Potter enjoy the story! I believe the poll on my profile should be seeable now, let me know who you're rooting for to end up with Harry!)

Chapter 4: How to fake your death, the Boy Who Lived edition

The weeks passed quickly for Harry between planning in secret with Barty and getting things in order for his supposed demise. Before he realized it, it was the day before he was set to disappear from the wizarding world's view. The plan was fairly simple in theory, but there were many ways things could go wrong. Harry was tied with Cedric at the moment which gained them both a head start into the maze according to Barty, this would give Harry an edge. Barty had managed to get a peek at the layout of the maze and relayed to Harry how he would need to go to make it to the cup in the center. From there the raven would land within Riddle Manor and the corpse of 'Harry Potter' would be sent back to the maze. The Boy Who Lived would be dead to all those present and news would spread quickly. Easy peasy as long as no one figured out the body wasn't his and he made it to the cup first.

Tom had owled him earlier in the week to let him know the preparations for the ritual were set and ready to go. Harry wasn't sure who's body would be standing in for his own and he figured it was better that he leaves it that way. His only regret was that he couldn't alert his friends who were sure to grieve when the body appeared, but Tom had made it clear that they couldn't risk anyone knowing the body was a fake until he was safe within Riddle Manor. He hoped once he could reach out and alert them of his whereabouts they wouldn't be to upset with him for causing them worry.

As he pondered all these things he stood in the mirror, straightening his robes and fixing his tie for his last day of classes at Hogwarts. It all felt kind of surreal to Harry. Picking up his bag he began to descend the dormitory staircase to the common room. He was halted in the common room by a stern-faced Minerva McGonagall. "Mr. Potter, Headmaster Dumbledore is requesting to see you in his office." She explains her presence, alarm bells ringing in Harry's head. The old man hadn't had anything to do with him since his name came out of the goblet so why would he suddenly want to see him? He nodded politely to his head of house, "Of course Professor." He followed the transfiguration teacher from the common room and down the halls.

They made their way to the gargoyle in silence, McGonagall giving him a parting nod after giving the password. Once the gargoyle sprang aside, Harry ascended the stairs and knocked on the door softly. "Enter." The voice of the elderly headmaster came from within. He opened the door, guarding his mind from any attempts from old fool may make at reading his mind, and entered the office. "You wanted to see me Headmaster?" Harry asked feigning politeness in his voice. "Ah Harry my boy, how are you? Would you like a lemon drop?" The old man greeted joyfully while moving a bowl of the aforementioned candy near him.

The raven declined taking a seat across from the old man. The Headmaster regarded him over his half-moon spectacles momentarily. "So my boy, I've noticed you spending a lot of time with Professor Moody lately." The old man began, making Harry raise an eyebrow slightly. "He's been discussing more advanced defense spells with me." The boy lied, keeping his tone calm and relaxed. "I see, why would he need to teach you more advanced spells?" Harry had a sneaking suspicion that the Headmaster was already aware that the Mad Eye Moody teaching wasn't the real one. "I've already learned the spells for this year Sir, I asked him to show me some of the spells that would appear next year or that he thought would be useful to know." The raven replied, watching the man nod at his words. "I've also noticed that you don't seem to be associating with Mr. Weasley or Ms. Granger anymore, is it due to all the extra spell work with professor Moody?"

Harry leaned back in the chair and shook his head, "Of course not Sir, Mr. Weasley is the one who insisted on not speaking with me in the first place. I believe he called me an attention seeking glory hog when my name was pulled out of the cup?" The raven replied dryly, "Ms. Granger simply followed suit with him and stopped speaking to me as well." Dumbledore hummed, that annoying twinkle coming into his eye. "Well my boy, you should have known they would have reacted badly to being lied to." Harry grit his teeth a bit in frustration, covering it over with a fake smile. "And what exactly were they lied to about Sir? I'm quite sure we have covered that I was not the one to put my name in the goblet. Unless you're suggesting that someone of my meager magical skills could possibly counter your magic?" Harry questioned with his eyebrows raised, he smirked inwardly when he saw the Headmaster's eye twitch in response.

"Of course not my dear boy, I know it must have been someone else. Only an experienced, older wizard could have gotten past my age line." He replied tightly, "Regardless maybe you should try to speak with Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger they are you friends after all…" He continued with a grandfatherly smile, Harry cut him off. "I would beg to differ Sir. I don't believe true friends would turn against me when I need them the most. Consequently, if that's all you wish to discuss with me Sir then I bid you good day. I have classes to attend." Harry stood from the chair and gave the Headmaster a curt nod before heading for the door, leaving a silently fuming Dumbledore behind.

He had been so careful, he had planned it all out so perfectly! Harry and Voldemort were to kill each other and then he steps in as Harry's grieving guardian. Then he takes control of Harry's fortune and the wizarding world hails him as a hero. Now this brat was acting disobedient?! He had paid off the Dursley's to beat the boy into submission and then when he comes to Hogwarts and befriends Granger and Weasley they mold him into an obedient pawn. He sent his Patronus off with a message. Seems his pawn needed a reminder of his place in this world.

Harry fumed silently for his morning classes as he replayed the conversation between himself and Dumbledore. How dare the old fool interfere in Harry's business. He was suspicious about how the man would react to his defiance in his office. He couldn't help but get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hung behind after defense class to talk to Barty.

Once all the students had cleared out the older wizard tossed up a silencing ward on the room. He had noticed Harry's frustration and nervous energy throughout class. "What's wrong Harry?" The raven sighed, leaning back against a desk. "I had a talk with Dumbledore this morning, he said he noticed we were spending a lot of time together." Barty waited for the other male to continue, "I may have been a bit snarky…" He admitted reluctantly, Barty snorted. "What a surprise you cheeky brat." Harry rolled his eyes, "Shut up, I realized afterwards that I may have made a mistake. If Dumbledore believes me to be becoming defiant then he will have a plan to get me back under his thumb. I'm not sure how soon he would try to enact it, but I'd like to have a plan in case it occurs before the third task tomorrow."

Barty seemed surprised and impressed at the same time. "Do I need to contact the dark lord?" He asked in concern, Harry shook his head. "No, it's not like he can storm Hogwarts if something does happen." Harry huffed, "Maybe an emergency portkey?" He suggested, Harry nodded after a moment. Barty pulled a quill from his desk and cast the portkey spell on it, passing it off to the raven-haired boy. "This will take you to the manor if you need it, the activation key will be Home." He explains to the boy, Harry nodding in understanding. He tucks the quill safely into his robes where he can access it if need be. "Thank you Barty, hopefully we won't need it." He sighs, opening the door to the classroom but Barty stops him with a hand on his shoulder. "Be safe Harry." He tells the boy in a serious tone before removing his hand and pushes the Gryffindor forward.

Harry stayed on high alert the rest of the day, only beginning to relax after he was headed back to the dormitory. He could see the Fat lady's portrait at the end of the hall. "_Stupefy" _Harry heard the spell a moment to late and fell to the ground. He could just barely make out the voices around him as he faded from consciousness. "It worked….me with him…. have…. hurry.."

Harry awoke with a pounding in his head unable to see anything but blurs. "He's finally awake." An annoying voice cut into the fog in his head, 'Oh for god's sakes' He thinks exasperatedly. "So is. Hello Harry." Hermione Granger sits down in front of him cross legged, a smirk on her face. Harry tested his bonds a bit on his wrists finding them to have very little give. "Dumbledore believes we need to show you your place Harry." Ronald cuts in, coming to stand behind the bushy haired girl. "But if you were to apologize and promise to stop acting rebellious were sure he would change his mind." Hermione told him smugly, Harry remained his cool mask and simply stared at both of them. Inching his hand towards portkey quill in his robes. _"SectoCorpus!"_ Harry bit back any noise as the spell hit, feeling like an invisible knife was cutting up his body. Hermione and Ronald both chuckled as blood began to seep out of his cuts. Hermione stood beside Ron, bringing her own wand up. "_Ossa eorum conlident" _She cast and Harry let out a scream as random bones in his body broke. First his ribs, his legs, his arms, over and over. Dumbledore must have taught them some spells to use on him. "Untie his arms Ron, he can't use them anyway." Hermione chuckled evilly, Ron sharing in her laughter as he cut the ropes holding Harry's broken arms in place.

The raven cast a silent spell at his two ex-friends, tossing them back against the wall. Harry managed to flip his hand to his robe, trying to inconspicuously reach for the portkey. "Home." Harry whispered, feeling his hand brush the quill Barty had given him. He felt the portkey activate and heard the two cursing as he was whisked away to Riddle Manor.

He felt himself crashing to the marble floor, jarring his broken bones and the bleeding cuts covering his body. He curled into himself whimpering in pain. Distantly he heard footsteps approaching before a smooth voice called out in shock. "Harry?!" Before he was grabbed up in a pair of strong arms and Tom's face swam before his blurry vision. "Harry? What happened?" Tom asked, picking the boy up from the floor. "Lucius, Severus help me with him." He heard more footsteps approaching, but it was getting hard for Harry to make out individual shapes anymore. "The plan went sideways Tom, I got cheeky with Dumbledore." Harry laughed, feeling dizzy from blood loss. "Nothing ever goes like it's supposed to." He groaned, feeling his head swim and blackness begin to take over his vison again. Before he passed out he felt himself being set down on a hard surface and the three men talking around him.

When Harry next awoke he was laying in a king size bed in an unfamiliar room, glancing around he took in the greens and browns decorating the room. The room honestly reminded him of a forest, he liked it. His whole body was sore and it took him a moment to recall what happened, remembering the spells that broke his bones and cut his skin. Looking down he noticed he was completely healed. He also recalled passing out in Tom's arms from blood loss and him calling for Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, he was sure Snape was to thank for his injuries being healed.

He was broken out of his thoughts by a knock on the bedroom door, after a moment it opened to reveal Tom. "I see you're awake." The dark lord stepped into the room a little further, "I am, everything hurts." Harry grimaced, scrunching his nose up. Tom smirked at the reaction, "Considering the state you arrived in that's far from a surprise. May I sit?" He asked, gesturing towards the bed Harry rested upon. "Of course. I suppose I owe Severus a thank you for fixing my injuries?" He questioned, pulling himself up against the headboard. "To an extent, he did bring me the potions to treat you. However, he couldn't be absent from the school long enough to treat you himself." Tom explained, "So I administered your potions myself." Harry nodded slightly, surprised the dark lord had cared enough to do so. "Dumbledore knows you're missing, but it seems he is making it out to be you running away for attention then assuming you've come to me." The dark wizard laid a copy of The Prophet in Harry's lap, the younger groaned when he saw the headline.

_**The Boy Who Lived Disappears to Throw a Temper Tantrum?!**_

_By: Rita Skeeter _

_It has come to this reporter's attention that the boy who lived has disappeared from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Many believed the boy had been kidnapped by the dark lord or one of his servants, but this reporter has the inside scoop that the boy has actually fled to have a temper tantrum after being told he and Cedric Diggery would both be receiving a headstart in the final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Headmaster Dumbledore assures the wizarding world that Harry Potter will return once he has calmed down and accepted that his behavior was unacceptable and childish. For a boy who claims to hate attention he is going to great extremes to attract it to himself. Is this really the boy who can defeat he who must not be named?_

The dark-haired boy picked the paper up and watched as a small flame sprung from his hand and burned through the middle of the paper. Tom watched him silently, "Don't they have better things to do than write about me? Like at all?" He growled as the paper finished burning to ashes, "I'm afraid not, you are supposed to be the one to defeat the darkest wizard of all time. At least that's what Dumbledore has everyone believing." Tom remarks bitterly, Harry huffs in frustration. "I wonder what he plans to do when I don't show back up in a few days. I bet he's panicking not knowing where his pawn is." Harry smirked thinking about the problems he was causing the lying Headmaster. "You're probably right about that." Tom shares a smirk with the young wizard.

"So what happens now?" Harry asks looking around the room, "Well for starters this is the room I had prepared for you, if it's not to your liking though we can go through later and find one you do." The red eyed man offers, Harry shakes his head slightly. "I like this one, it reminds me of a forest." Harry smiles, Tom nods a bit with a small smile of his own. "Well then if you feel up to it I could show you around the manor. It won't be very beneficial for you to be getting constantly lost. You're here a day ahead of schedule so there's not really anything else majorly important to attend to today." Tom explains, "We should have called that plan how to fake your death the boy who lived edition, nothing goes as planned and you nearly die for real." Harry remarks sarcastically, Tom gives a small laugh at that. "Your luck has saved you quite a bit in the past you know. Dumbledore knew you'd live, you're the boy who wouldn't die." He stands from the bed and looks down at the younger male. "So, a tour of the manor then?" He asks moving towards the door, Harry nods standing from the bed. His head swam a bit, making him sway on his feet. A strong hand grabs his arm and steadies him until the room stops spinning. "Are you sure you feel up to it?" Tom inquires as he hesitantly releases the dark-haired boy's arm, Harry nods after a second. "I'm fine, just stood up to fast." He assures the older man as he feels some strength return to his legs. He manages to follow Tom to the door and out into the hallway. Tom leads him through the hallways, showing him his way through the manor to all the rooms that Harry might need to visit including a library and study for the boy to use as he wishes. He brings Harry to a large set of double doors down a few halls from Harry's room and stops. "This is my room Harry, should you need to find me I'm not far from your room." He explains to the green-eyed boy, "I'll keep that in mind, thank you for showing me around Tom." Harry still finds it strange to be thanking the older wizard or even talking with him without the other attempting to kill him. "Of course, I have some reports from my allies that require my attention so I'm afraid I will have to leave you to your own devices. I'll see you at six for dinner." Tom informs the boy, heading down the hall to where Harry recalled meeting with the older man the first time. "Don't be afraid to let me know if you require anything Harry, and welcome to Riddle Manor."

The dark lord leaves the young boy standing in the hallway, debating how to spend his time before dinner. He decides to check out the library that Tom had shown him to, wondering just what kind of books a dark lord would have within his collection. He looks across the shelves and settles down in an overstuffed armchair with a book on dark spells, deciding to see what sorts of spells resided in the books. This is how the green-eyed boy decided he would spend his time until dinner, he settled down and began looking over the spells outlined. "Home indeed, I think I might actually like it here." He hummed, and if it was partly due to a sane, sarcastic, and undeniably handsome dark lord then that was no one's business but Harry's.

(So our boy thinks the dark lord is handsome, but it's not love….yet. Anyways that's all until next time! Please review, I feel as if Tom might be written a bit OOC and if so I'd like to fix him in the next few chapters. I'm trying to keep them as close to original as possible!)


	5. Chapter 5: One Step Ahead of the Goat

(A/N: Welcome back everyone! I hope the story is still to everyone's fancy, like always I own no rights to the Harry Potter franchise. Enjoy the story and remember to vote in the poll who you want to see end up with Harry!)

Chapter 5: One step ahead of the goat

Tom for all his calmness in front of Harry was sitting in his study with nervous energy in his veins. He knew that Harry was happy to be away from Hogwarts, especially after what his two ex-best friends did to the boy. So how was Tom supposed to tell the young Gryffindor he had to go back? When Severus had brewed Harry's potions to heal his broken bones and the cuts covering the boy he had explained the magical contract binding Harry to the Goblet of Fire. If Harry failed to compete in the final task tomorrow the contract would kill the boy. Tom had thought that was the case, but then Severus had confirmed his thoughts.

He leaned back within his chair, considering possible ways he could convince Harry to go back long enough to compete in the task and fulfill his contract to the goblet. He couldn't help but be nervous at sending the boy back, knowing he would be back in Dumbledore's hands even if it would be a short time. Barty seemed to care about the boy, he had owled the dark lord when he realized that something had happened to the boy. Looking up at the clock, the red-eyed wizard realized it was time to meet Harry in the dining room for dinner. He stood from his desk, deciding he would explain their situation to Harry after.

The house elves had already set the table and provided Harry a plate by the time he arrived. "I see you were able to find the dining room." Tom commented taking his seat, happy to see the boy had remembered his way down. "How did you spend your time before dinner?" The older wizard questioned, "In the library you showed me." The green-eyed boy smiled, pausing his hand movements. "Find anything interesting to read?" Tom had began eating himself, still deciding how to tell the Raven. "There was one book that stood out, one of the spells was really interesting." Harry explained, "I believe the spell was 'Serpentium quoque morsus' if I remember correctly?" Tom's eyes widened a bit, "Did this book happen to have large designs on the front? Bound with black leather?" Harry nodded hesitantly, "Harry…that book is from Salazar Slytherin's personal library. It's written in parsellanguage." The dark lord explained, "Oh..I didn't notice.." The green-eyed boy admitted sheepishly, "I wasn't aware you were a parselmouth, that would explain how you found your way into the chamber of secrets to kill Salazar's basilisk though." Harry's sheepish smile was gone now, replaced with a smirk. "Oh…I didn't actually kill the basilisk. I just told Dumbledore that so he wouldn't bother it." Tom was actually surprised that the raven left the serpent in the chamber.

Harry had finished his dinner during their conversation, Tom laid his fork down to address the young lion. "Harry, there is something we need to discuss." The younger cocked his head to the side in question, "Do you recall what was said when your name was drawn from the goblet? About a magically binding contract with the goblet?" Tom started out, deciding that the best option was to just be straightforward with the boy. Harry looked confused but nodded after a moment. "You must return to Hogwarts to participate in the final task, if you don't…you will die from breaking the contract." The green-eyed boy frowned, "Are you sure there's no other way around the contract?" He asked, a cold ball of dread threading itself into his stomach. "I'm sure Harry, Severus confirmed it with me." Harry nodded his head, showing he understood. "So I have to go back and confront Dumbledore at least long enough to complete the final task." Tom smiled bitterly, "I'm afraid so, but not without some kind of protection from that goat and his supporters." Harry grinned and tilted his head to the side, "Careful Tom or I might start thinking you care." He remarked cheekily, making Tom scoff. "Don't get any ideas about that Harry, I just don't can't stand for Dumbledore to win."

Harry laughed softly, "So what's the plan?" Tom sighed, "Essentially the same. Bartimous still has the portkey to use on you and the items are still here for the ritual. Severus and Bartimous will both have orders to intervene should Weasley or Granger come near you." Harry leaned back in the chair, huffing out an exasperated breath. "What time must I go back?" He questioned with a touch of annoyance and reluctance in his voice. "Bartimous will be coming to collect you shortly, the sooner you return the less suspicious the old goat will be." Tom answered, "Right. So I can go back and be made into an attention seeking fame whore one last time." He sighed out bitterly, raking a hand through his dark hair.

"You're far from a fame whore Harry." Tom commented dryly, "I barely know you and even I can tell that." Harry glanced up at the older wizard with an unreadable face. "Thank you Tom." The dark wizard merely smirked in return, "I suppose I will have to get to know you once you return though. As will my inner circle, I can't have them attacking you so I suppose you will need to be introduced to them." He remarked knowing that most would accept the Gryffindor in without question if he told them to.

They continued talking for a few minutes before a small pop alerted them to Bartimous' arrival. "Don't worry Harry, I'm sure you can handle anything Dumbledore has in store. You have managed to live through too many near death experiences at my own hand for me to believe your luck won't get you through this too." Tom encouraged the young wizard, it helped knowing that two of his own were there to help the lion in the event anything went wrong. "Of course. I'll be seeing you tomorrow Tom, hopefully in better shape than I arrived earlier tonight." The raven grinned, grabbing onto the portkey that Barty had with him. "I will take care of him my lord." Barty assured the dark lord before activating the portkey to take himself and Harry back to the castle.

Harry parted from Barty not long after they returned to the castle, ensuring him that he could take care of himself. The raven returned to Gryffindor tower, but only to retrieve his trunk. He shrunk it down after retrieving his invisibility cloak and stuck the shrunken item into the pocket of his robes. He left the common room as quietly as he had entered, never letting anyone know he had returned.

Harry found himself in front of the entryway to the room of requirement, thinking of somewhere he could feel safe for the night. He wasn't the least bit shocked when he opened the doors and found a room that reminded him of a forest. It was funny to him that Hogwarts had always been his home and he had always felt safe. That is until Dumbledore felt disobeyed and sent Granger and Weasley to fix that. Now he was hiding away in a room made over to look like the one he had stayed in today at Riddle Manor. Maybe he shouldn't feel safe around a man who had tried to kill him multiple times, but the Tom from now and the one he had encountered the last few years were quite noticeably different.

Harry lay down on the big four poster bed and burrowed under the covers. He wanted to get to know this new Tom, he kind of reminded Harry of the charming version he had met in the diary. He would have to start working on that when he got back, if only he knew how. How does one bond and become friends with a reformed dark lord? He supposed he could always resort to asking the older wizard to teach him some of the less harmful dark spells they had talked about. Harry fell asleep that night dreaming of red eyes and a smooth baritone voice.

When the young Gryffindor awoke the next morning he dressed quickly and mentally prepared himself to face the world. He was lucky enough not to encounter anyone within the halls as he made his way to breakfast. Sadly, that ended when he walked through the doors of the great hall. Almost immediately whispers broke out in the room as people looked at him, he could catch parts of conversations as no one really tried to hide what they were saying.

'_Can't believe he came back.'_

'_If I was him I wouldn't even show my face.'_

'_I always thought he was nice, maybe he is a glory seeker…' _

Harry ignored the comments and walked with pride, chin tilted up. He wouldn't cower away from these people and he wouldn't act as if he had done something wrong. Let them believe whatever they wanted. He was only here to finish this stupid tournament and then he would be gone.

He ate very little for breakfast, mostly eating a few pieces of fruit before calling it quits. He still had a few hours before they were to head towards the maze where the final task was taking place. He tensed when a hand landed on his shoulder, glancing up to see who it belonged to. Emerald eyes locked with cool grey and Harry felt a jolt of curiosity, "What is it Malfoy?" Draco Malfoy looked very uncomfortable and a bit unsure of himself. The young heir cleared his throat, "Potter, may we talk? In private?" Harry arched an eyebrow at the odd request, wondering what exactly was happening. After a brief moment he nodded, standing from the table and motioning for Draco to lead the way.

Draco led him down near the dungeons and pulled him into an empty classroom not far from the Slytherin common room if Harry remembered correctly from second year. The young Malfoy cast a silencing ward and locked the door before turning to look at him with a serious expression. "My father told me that you arrived in the dark lord's manor yesterday evening looking as though you had been attacked." He was obviously not going to beat around the bush and decided to get right to the point. "Why would you be at the dark lord's manor in the first place?" Harry thought it over for a minute, wondering how much he could tell the blonde.

"Malfoy, do you know occlumency?" He inquired, watching shock register on the other boy's face. "Yes…" He answered hesitantly after a moment, "But what does that have to do with.." Harry cut him off, "I've switched sides in the war." The Malfoy heir froze, staring in disbelief at the Gryffindor. "Come again?" He asked, almost certain he had misheard the boy. "I met with Tom and discussed his goals with him. His goals make sense and we can agree on most points. Dumbledore betrayed me, his followers are the ones who attacked me. Dumbledore is only interested in an obedient little pawn and I'm afraid that's not what I am anymore." He answered, deciding to be truthful with the Malfoy heir.

The blonde stood there shocked as he attempted to process everything the raven had just told him. "So…you are allying with the dark lord? Wait Tom? You called him Tom? Dumbledore's followers attacked you? Who?" Harry sighed in frustration, "One question at a time Malfoy." The blonde paused his assault of questions, "First yes I'm allying with him. Two he told me to call him Tom. Probably due to me insisting he call me Harry. Third yes, Weasley and Granger attacked me on Dumbledore's orders." Harry answered all of the blonde's questions, waiting for more to come forward.

Malfoy nodded after a moment, "I see." Harry sighed softly, "I got sick of being used, I know Tom has done horrible things in the past, but he never lied about it. Dumbledore is worse than what he makes Tom out to be." Harry explains, Malfoy shoots him a surprised glance. "You seem different Potter." Harry snorted, a small smirk appearing on his face. "That's because you haven't seen the real me." Malfoy nodded after a second, before stepping forward and holding his hand out. "I'm Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you. Let's be friends."

The Gryffindor looked at him in surprise, one eyebrow raised as he glanced down at the outstretched hand. He hesitantly put his own hand out and gripped the Malfoy heir's in his. "I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you." He decided to humor the other boy, "You know I always wondered what it would have been like if I had accepted your friendship proposal in first year." The raven admitted, Draco laughed softly. "Well the Slytherin's wouldn't have turned on you like the Gryffindor's have over the years." Harry chuckled a bit himself, "You're probably right." Harry noticed that he needed to be heading to the maze for the final task. "I'll be disappearing from Hogwarts when this task finishes Malfoy." The blonde tilted his head, "I'm faking my death, so no one counts on me being on Tom's side." The heir nodded in understanding, "So I guess I'll be seeing you around the dark lord's manor then?" Draco smirked a bit, "Yes, I'll be accompanying father when he comes to speak with the dark lord. I'm sure I could come and spend time with you outside of that though, if it's alright with the dark lord." He explains, willing to go and keep the dark-haired boy company.

The two boys made their way down to where the maze for the final task was set up. He parted ways with the blonde at the bleachers, promising to write the boy later when he settled into the manor. He took his place in the champion's tent, ignoring the looks he got from Ludo and the other champions. Dumbledore smiled at the young Gryffindor, "Welcome back my boy, good to see your over your little tantrum." Harry grit his teeth in frustration but forced a polite smile. "Yes sir. I felt that I should complete the tournament regardless of what happened yesterday." A flicker of irritation momentarily crossed the old man's face but was gone in an instant.

The champions were led out onto the field, each placed at a different entrance into the maze. Harry waited at the entrance as the rules were explained about shooting off sparks if they wished to forfeit. He could see Barty disguised as Moody off on the sidelines, they locked eyes momentarily and Barty nodded to him. He and Cedric received the go ahead to proceed into the maze and Harry began making his way towards the center.

The closer Harry came the center the more he grew suspicious at not having encountered any creatures. He heard a rustle behind him and turned just in time to get hit by a vine, knocking him back a few feet. Casting a cutting jinx to keep the vines away from him he began running, he could hear at least one other champion close by. One had already sent up red sparks and forfeited, so Harry figured he only had two to race against. Swinging around a corner, Harry saw the pedestal that held the Triwizard tournament cup.

He could hear footsteps lining up with his, cursing to himself he wondered who was matching against him. A summoning spell wouldn't work on the cup so he would have to touch it first. When he broke out of the hedges into the clearing with the pedestal he saw that it was in fact Cedric who had been running alongside him. Harry ignored the other boy, lunging for the cup and gripping the handle. He felt the familiar tug of a portkey activating and was whisked away.

Harry landed hard on the manor floor from the lunge he had been in to grab the cup. He glanced up to see Tom smirking down at him, "I see things went smoothly this time." Harry huffed, "Sort of, there was another champion in the clearing when I grabbed the cup so they will know it's a portkey." Tom nodded after a second, "With a body going back in your place, it shouldn't matter." Harry smiled, standing up to dust himself off from hitting the floor. He looked next to Tom and almost did a double take when he saw the body by his feet. "It...looks just like me." He muttered surprised, Tom smirked in response. "That was the point wasn't it." He asked, reaching his hand out for the cup. Once Harry passed it over to him, Tom cast the portkey spell on it and placed it in the arms of the fake Harry at his feet. The body was whisked away from their feet, supposedly dropped back onto the Triwizard tournament field. "In a few hours, everyone will think Harry Potter is dead." Tom told him carefully, watching the Gryffindor's expression. "Good, then it'll be even more of a shock to that old goat when I show up on the field." Tom laughed softly at the comment, "That is true, we'll be one step ahead of the goat. No one will be expecting Harry Potter to be showing up to the final battle." Harry glanced up at the older wizard, "So what happens now." He inquires, tilting his head to the side. "Now you rest Harry, tomorrow we begin introducing you to my followers and preparing you to stand at my side." Harry glanced down, hiding a small blush at how the dark wizard had phrased his words.

Harry followed Tom down the hallway, both wizards pausing outside the door to Harry's room. "Good night Tom, I'll see you tomorrow." Tom smiled softly at the young lion, "Good night Harry, pleasant dreams." He continued down the hall to his own rooms, Harry entered his own and unshrunk his trunk. He stripped down and changed into pajamas, crawling under the large blankets. That night as he drifted off all he could think was it's good to be home.

(A/N: So like and review? Please? I offer cookies and hugs from Tom Riddle if you do! Thanks in advance for those who do! See you all next time!)


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Wizards

(A/N: Hello everyone, if you're reading this it means the chapter got posted after all! I'm experiencing a few internet issues as home so my uploading may be thrown off temporarily. Anyways, on with the story! I own no rights to Harry Potter!)

Chapter 6: Dark Wizards and familiar faces

When Harry awoke that morning he felt better than he had in ages. As he got ready for breakfast he found himself wondering how the inner dark circle would react to his presence. He was sure at least one of them would disagree with the dark lord's choice to ally himself with Harry. He could only hope their fear of the temperamental dark lord would be enough to keep them in check.

Arriving at the table they had eaten dinner at the night before, he wasn't surprised to see Tom already sitting and sipping on what looked like a cup of coffee. It was hard to remember that the dark-haired man sitting before him reading the paper was once a homicidal maniac determined to kill him. Tom glanced up as he walked in, "Good morning Harry." He greeted, setting the paper on the table, ensuring Harry could read it should he wish. Harry nodded his head in a return greeting, eyes landing on the front page of the Prophet.

_**Boy Who Lived Has Perished?! **_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_It was a great day yesterday as the final task of the prestigious Triwizard Tournament kicked off. The crowd was abuzz with anticipation as news traveled that the boy who lived was back from his earlier tantrum and was indeed competing! The champions all put up a valiant effort, but ultimately it was the two Hogwarts champions who faced off within the maze center. Harry leaped for the trophy and announced the winner, but when the maze walls fell tragedy had struck. There lay his body in the center, still clutching the cup. From an eyewitness account from Cedric Diggerey it is believed that the cup itself was in fact a portkey! Upon further testing, Dumbledore himself confirmed the portkey spell had been cast upon the cup. Could this be the work of He Who Must Not Be Named? This reporter believes so! Alastair Moody, ex auror and commonly known as Mad-eye Moody, was also found yesterday tied up within his own trunk! When asked what occurred Moody claimed to have been held hostage by Bartimous Crouch Junior! Crouch was arrested in the past on the charges of service to the dark lord, is it possible he has reunited with his old master? What will the wizarding world do without its savior? More to come as the story develops, arrangements for Harry Potter's funeral will be announced at a later date by the boy's magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore._

"How can I change my magical guardian?" Harry finally asked after finishing the article. "You would need to go to Gringotts and show them your still alive first. The goblins won't betray your identity if you ask that they not. It would be a good idea to take Dumbledore off your accounts, all you should need is to claim the title of lord Potter." Tom explained, watching the dark haired boy process the information. "I see. Could that be fit into today?" Tom smirked lightly, "Of course, your introduction to the inner circle won't be until this evening. I've set aside the morning for you to seize control of your assets and decide how much you wish to reveal to my followers." The red-eyed wizard stood from the table, stepping away and heading in the direction of his study. "Eat first Harry and then we can go over to Gringotts and get everything in order." Harry nodded, a house elf popping in with a plate of bacon and eggs for the Gryffindor.

Going into Diagon alley was different when everyone was supposed to think you're dead. Tom had shown Harry a few glamour spells he used on himself to avoid being recognized when he ventured out. Harry had copied Tom's wand movements and disguised himself as well. He had spelled his hair to fall to his shoulders, assuring that it covered his scar. He also made it a point to disguise his eye color from their bright green to a honey color.

When they entered Gringotts Harry made his way to the nearest available goblin. The teller looked down at Harry, sneering lightly. "Vault Key?" he inquired gruffly, "I need to speak with Griphook." Harry intoned quietly, showing the goblin the Potter family vault key. The goblin nodded his understanding, hoping down from the teller station.

Harry waited a few moments, glancing up when the goblin resumed his spot. "Griphook will speak with you in his office." He told the young wizard, another goblin appeared beside Harry. "Rarak will lead you there." Harry thanked the goblin following the other towards the office.

Rarok stopped in front of a dark wooded door and knocked sharply, "Enter." A gravelly voice commanded, the goblin motioned Harry forward. Griphook sat behind a large desk, not looking the least bit happy. "Hello Mr. Potter, good to see you're still alive." The goblin greeted, Harry nodded with a small smile. "I would appreciate if you kept that information between us." Griphook gave him a cursory look before he sighed, "I understand Mr. Potter. What can I do for you today?" he questioned, "I would like to take control of my vaults and remove Dumbledore as my magical guardian." The Gryffindor explained, "You will need to allow me to take a drop of blood so we can see your inheritance." Griphook told him, bringing out a sheet of blank parchment and a dagger.

Holding out his hand he watched Griphook slice his pointer finger and allow it to drip on the parchment. As the blood made contact with the paper it spread out like ink, painting words onto it. "According to the blood test you have claim to both the Potter and Black vaults…." The goblin began, a look of surprise coming over his face as he read further down. "and to the remaining vaults of Godric Gryffindor."

The green eyed wizard sat there stunned momentarily. "Godric Gryffindor?" he repeated in a questioning tone, Griphook nodded with a smirk. "Seems you are a distant relative to one of the founders Mr. Potter." Harry finally found his voice again, "How do I have claim to the Black family vaults when Sirius is still alive?" he inquired, a pang of guilt hitting him as he realized that his god father had probably read the article. "As Mr. Black was locked in Azkaban he lost control of the vaults, we we're informed of what occurred last year so if you wish to return control of them to Mr. Black then you will need to sign them over to him again." The goblin explained as he pulled another piece of parchment from the desk. "I would." Griphook handed him a quill and the paper needed, showing Harry were to sign. Once finished he slid the paper to the side, sliding a new one in it's place. "This is to claim the Potter and Gryffindor accounts and the respective heir ring." Harry signed in the spots the goblin pointed to once more. Placing all three sheets of parchment into the desk, he withdrew a wooden box. Opening it he turned it the Gryffindor, motioning for him to withdraw the rings inside.

Harry withdrew the two rings, one bearing the Gryffindor Lion and the other a sword and fang. He slid the two rings onto his right hand, one on his ring finger and one on the middle. "Congratulations Lord Potter. I'll file these papers and return the Black vaults. Do you wish to visit any of your vaults while you are here?" Griphook inquired, standing from behind the desk. "Not today, will this bar Dumbledore from having any further say over them?" Harry questioned, the goblin nodded. "It will, if you wish to keep your identity secret and continue playing dead I will simply tell him that a member of the Potter family has claimed them." Harry smiled at that, thanking Griphook for his work. "Of course Mr. Potter, I look forward to seeing you next time."

When he met back up with Tom outside of the bank, the older wizard gave him a curious glance. "Did everything go well?" Harry showed him the rings once he was closer, giving an affirmative nod. "Is there anywhere else you would like to visit while we're here?" The red eyed man looked down at the boy, Harry shook his head in the negative. "I was meaning to ask you earlier, has a snowy owl turned up in your owlery?" Tom gave the boy a suspicious look, "One did, she is yours I take it?" Harry grinned at the older male, "She is, I wasn't sure she could find your manor." They continued on in silence for a few moments, Harry fidgeting slightly. "Is something the matter Harry?" the Gryffindor glanced up with a small frown, "Would it be possible for me to write my God father and let him know I'm okay?" He asked, knowing that Sirius was probably blaming himself for Harry's death. He needed to let the Black heir know he was okay. Tom seemed think it over before giving a hesitant nod, "I suppose so, just be careful about what you say." The dark Lord warned, but stopped as a bright smile lit up the young boy's face.

When they arrived back within Riddle manor, Tom parted from Harry to go and arrange things for the meeting taking place in the evening. Harry managed to find some ink, parchment, and a quill in the study Tom had shown him. He dipped the quill and began his apology to Sirius.

_Dear Padfoot, _

_Your cub is safe, tell moony the same. I will explain as soon as I can. I'm sorry for the distress that it has caused you, but it had to happen. I promise I really will explain everything when I can. I'll try to write again soon. Love both of you lots and hope you can forgive me._

_Sincerely, _

_Prongs Junior_

Sealing the letter, Harry made his way down the corridor to owlery. Spotting Hedwig among them, the Gryffindor made his way up to her, stroking his fingers along her feathers. He tied the letter to her leg, "Hedwig, I need you to take this to Padfoot." He told the smart bird, she nipped his finger affectionately before spreading her wings and gliding into the air.

Harry made his way to the little library near his room, lost in thought. He felt bad that all his friends had to think he was dead. He knew that Fred and George would be heartbroken, as would Luna and Neville. He only hoped that they would understand why he hadn't told them he was okay sooner.

Tom had given Harry freedom to roam about the Manor as he liked, all except for one or two rooms that he said contained dark artifacts. There were many nice rooms within the manor, but none more wonderful to Harry then the library by his room. Lately Harry had been reading books that supposedly listed dark spells, but the more Harry read the more he could understand what Tom had meant about the varying shades of gray when it came to magic. The Gryffindor picked up where he left off, curled up in one of the over stuffed arm chairs, and that is how Tom found him a few hours later when he came to collect the boy for the meeting.

"I see you've taken a liking to this library." The dark Lord's voice startled Harry out of his book and he shot the older wizard a sheepish glare. "I have, you have a very large collection of spell books both light and dark." Tom smirked, "I told you Harry, I know spells from both categories. I find that excluding a whole area of magic can limit you in battle." The raven nodded thoughtfully, "The more I read these the more I understand what you mean, when you were describing magic as having a gray area." Tom looked pleased by the young wizards words, "Good, because for the final battle I would like to train you to use a few of the more advanced spells from those books. I won't teach you anything you feel uncomfortable casting however." He explained, making the Gryffindor smile in appreciation. "I believe the inner circle should be arriving soon Harry, it would be best for us to make our way towards the meeting room."

The dark Lord led the boy from the library, walking in a companionable silence towards the meeting hall. "Who does your inner circle consist of?" Harry asked out of curiosity, Tom glancing over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well you've probably met a handful of them. There is Bartimous, Lucius, and Severus all of whom I know you have encountered. Then there is Bellatrix, Theodore, Yaxley, and Avery who I'm sure you've yet to meet." Harry seemed to think it over for a moment, "I've heard about Bellatrix before, is she really as crazy as they say?" Tom nearly laughed at the boy's question, but retained his composure. "She is a bit peculiar from her time in Azkaban, but your biggest fear is that she will decide you need someone to act as your mother and she will adopt you and smother you with attention." Harry looked at the older wizard, trying to determine if he was joking or not. "You're joking right?" He finally asked, "Do I look like I'm joking Harry?" No, no he didn't. Oh Lord, so he was serious when he said the witch might attempt to adopt him and smother him with attention. "Is it too late to back out and run now?" he asked in all seriousness, giving Tom a deadpan look. "I'm afraid so Harry." Tom chuckled, pausing in front of the doors to the room. Behind them they could hear voices speaking back and forth. "Are you ready to meet them?" Tom inquired, all laughter gone from his face. Harry took a deep breath and pushed it out, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Tom opened the door, striding into the room in a business like manor. All eyes turned towards them, Harry staying at Tom's side. As they made their way to the front of the room so Tom could explain his presence Harry's eyes locked with a familiar face. Before he could remember exactly where he was he exclaimed out loud, "What are you doing here?!"

(A/N: BA ba bum, who do you think Harry saw? Review and let me know! I'm afraid my internet may be out until Monday or Tuesday, but if I find a way to upload I shall! Until next time, stay cool everyone! )


	7. Chapter 7: Apology

(A/N: Hi everyone, I apologize for not updating. However, I have lost my inspiration for the story at the moment and am not sure where to take it next so until further notice A lion in Serpent's clothing will be on hold.)


End file.
